


Tears of the Past

by fandomgirl55566666



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Auther is bad at writing, I have no idea if this is realistic, I have no idea where I'm going with this, Minor Character Death, Open Ending, The Author Regrets Everything, What Have I Done, What have I done to this poor sunshine child, but I'm doing it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgirl55566666/pseuds/fandomgirl55566666
Summary: The 3 times Adrien asked about past Ladybugs and Chat Noirs, and the one time he got an answer
Kudos: 33





	Tears of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So this is my first fan fiction, and any advice is appreciated.
> 
> Please take note, I have no idea if this is realistic or not.
> 
> Also, I apologize for my lack of cat puns. 
> 
> Let us begin!

The first time Adrien asked, Plagg was surprised.  
It had only been a matter of time. Still, Plagg told him no. His kitten wasn't ready for that yet. 

They'd been sitting on the couch in Adrien's room, when suddenly he'd looked up from his phone and said, "Hey Plagg?"  
Plagg sighed and pulled himself away from his Camembert. "What?" He said, annoyed.

"I was just wondering about the past Ladybugs and Chat Noirs." Plagg froze. "No kid. You don't want to know." Adrien took one look at his face and decided not to push it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second time Adrien asked, Plagg was ready.  
Ladybug and Chat Noir had just defeated a time jumping Akuma, and Plagg knew that was going to spark Adriens curiosity.

As soon as Adrien detransformed Plagg was ready with his answer.

"Plagg, I know last time didn't go so well, and it's okay if you don't wanna talk about it. But I was wondering.." Plagg put a paw on his chosen's mouth, effectively shutting him up. "Look, kid, the past is full of pain and happiness, hardship and light. There are things that are beautiful, and things that are difficult to understand.

And there are things that you're just not ready for. The past of Chat Noir is not pretty, and I really don't think that you should hear it just yet. Now, where's my Camembert?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The third time Adrien asked, he asked because Ladybug wanted to know. 

They where at school when Adrien finally got the courage to ask again.  
He had his head in his locker, pretending to look for one of his books as he murmured to Plagg, "I don't want to push this, but Ladybug wants to know this time. She says she needs the information to become a better guardian, and Tikki won't tell her."

Plagg sighed, knowing what Adrien was talking about.  
"Adrien, she can't know. I'm guessing Tikki told her Ladybugs past but not Chat Noirs?"  
Adrien nodded, confirming what Plagg had said.  
"That's because you have to be the one to tell her. Me and Tikki agreed a long time ago that if Chat Noir didn't want Ladybug to know, then Ladybug wouldn't know."

Chat Noir had to tell Ladybug Plagg said no.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took three deadly akumas in which Adrien gained various injures (from having his arm broken to being impaled) for Plagg to finally tell him.

They where on one of Paris's rooftops, looking out at the Eiffel Tower when Plagg realized that Adrien was finally ready to know.

"Kid." Adrien looked at Plagg, knowing from his kwami's unusually serious voice that something was wrong. "What's up Plagg?"  
Plagg looked at the blond, his eyes sad. "I think you're ready." Adrien looked suprised. "Plagg are you sure? I know you don't like to talk about this stuff."

Plagg nodded. "I'm sure."  
He took a deep breath and began.

"Tikki and I are opposites. Ladybug and Chat Noir are opposites." "I guess it's true that opposites attract then." Adrien interrupted, grinning.

Plagg shot him a look, and continued his story. "As you know, the Ladybug Miraculous requires a very specific type of person. Well, so does the Black Cat.  
Ladybugs have to be quick thinking and observant. They usually look at the situation before diving in. Chat Noirs must also be fast, but more on their feet then with their brain. They often have to be the one to protect Ladybug, so they have to be willing to put others before themselves. Chat Noirs usually rely on instinct.  
There are more differences. Ladybugs have always come from loving homes. Chat Noirs come from cold homes. 

"But the biggest difference is in their luck. Ladybugs are good luck, that's why their always happy. Chat Noirs, however, are bad luck."

Plagg paused, unsure how to continue. "Adrien, the last Ladybug died of old age. But her partner died very young. He was killed saving her. Adrien, Chat Noirs never die old and peacefully. Never. It's their bad luck. You're no exception. You probably won't make it to age 40. I'm so sorry."

Adrien stared at Plagg, not quite sure what had just been said. Slowly, he nodded.  
"I guess that makes sense." then he frowned. "Ladybug can't know about this. She'd ask me to stop being Chat Noir. And I really don't wanna do that."  
He smiled at Plagg. "And who knows? Maybe I'll break a record. You have to believe. Thank you for telling me."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two months later, Plagg watched happily as Adrien and Marinette revealed their identitys to each other. Maybe Adrien would live longer then the rest of his kittens.  
Adrien was right.  
He had to believe.


End file.
